


Head in the Stars

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snaj is suspicious, and Luffy continues to be odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Stars

Even though Luffy had been asleep for a while now, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was going to get up and do something stupid that would only end up with him getting his ass kicked. If anything, it meant he was going to go straight for the kitchen only to get stuck at the lock. Lord knows how many times he had walked in on the rubber man either gnawing on the lock in an attempt to pry it open, or him trying to forcibly yank it open with both hands on the lock and both feet firmly planted on the fridge doors. The few times he had managed to sneak in unnoticed into the kitchen, he had found captain fast asleep on the floor at the foot of the fridge and hands still grasping the lock with no progress made.

He could feel that he was going to do something stupid, and it was no doubt going to affect him in some way, so he just couldn’t manage to fall asleep. Just how suddenly the captain could go from dead asleep to wide awake meant that he had to be ready at any time for when he decided to wake up and cause whatever trouble he was without a doubt going to cause. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t get into the fridge, he didn’t like the idea of that shit head in his kitchen without him period. It was the same reason that they didn’t leave him on the ship alone anymore. As much as they liked him, he simply didn’t have the maturity needed to be left alone without causing some sort of trouble.

So that meant he was stuck listening for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. Though with nothing happening right now, he could take this opportunity to go over his plans for tomorrow. They weren’t really big plans, but regardless they were still important. First he’d do some stretches out on deck before he went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He’d be sure to ask Nami for permission to make some sweet orange buns. Though considering how early he was up, there probably wouldn’t be enough time to do that and still manage to get breakfast done on time. He had a few back up plans. He was considering doing a quiche, but for the one he had in mind he’d have to see if they had enough shrimp and crab in the aquarium. If not, he could probably manage to make some basic breakfast. There’d be enough time to make bread before they all came in, and he could easily manage to make French toast from there. Then he’d be sure to make freshly squeezed juice, and by that point Nami would be up to ask permission to use the oranges from her trees. He’d have to see what their options were for sausages and bacon. They’d be landing on an island by midmorning, so he would worry about lunch when he was picking out ingredients.

Fuck it, they were pretty well low on everything, so he’d just have to wait until he was up and about in the kitchen to plan something out properly. He knew for a fact that he’d need to go grocery shopping when they got there. They pretty well needed everything that wasn’t baked or fish. He bought flour in mass quantities when he went out for it, and even if it was a pain carrying it all back, he preferred the stuff he made over store bought any day, even if it did take a lot of time to prepare. He’d see if Brook would be willing to come with him. He was good company and had more arm length than he did so he could easily carry more bags than he could. Not to mention no one really wanted to haggle with a skeleton, so he could probably get better deals with him around without having to threaten anyone.

Since he was going to be making bread that morning, sandwiches sounded like a good idea for lunch. He could find something to side with it when he was out looking around. Maybe he could-

His train of thought was interrupted by the shifting of his bunk as Luffy moved about in the bunk above him. As much as he hated the fact that their bunks moved so easily, it made his life so much easier when it came to stopping Luffy from breaking into his kitchen. He feigned sleep as legs hung over the side of the bunk above him, just mere moments before Luffy hopped down.

Even without his flip flops on, he could still hear Luffy walk towards the door. There was a faint creak that he knew was there solely so they could hear someone coming or going. Had it not been there intentionally, he was pretty sure Franky would have rose from his dead sleep and fixed it right then and there.

He let a few seconds pass before he got out of bed. He always found it to be more rewarding if he waited for him to get all the way there and catching him in the act. It gave him the opportunity to just further pound in the message to stay the fuck out of his kitchen. Besides, this way saved him time because you could tell him to just go back to sleep all you want, but it wouldn’t solve anything. He was still going to do it.

As he walked, he tried to think of something clever to say to him when he caught him in the act. While it was hard to think of something witty, it was Luffy, so it didn’t really matter. He was going to freak out as soon as he realizes he’s caught. He could say the stupidest shit imaginable and it’d still be enough to practically make Luffy shit himself in fear.

He only got so far across the deck, when he tripped over something. He was so unprepared that he ended up falling face first into the grass. It didn’t hurt so much as it was embarrassing, even though it was just him. He gave a kick to the object that seemed to be much larger than he thought a few moments ago in retaliation for making him look like an idiot in front of all of no one. Now actually looking at the thing, he could see in the faint moonlight that it was Luffy.

“What’re you doing up so late, Sanji?” Luffy asked, completely unfazed by the blow to the chest he just took. It was really hard to tell what was and what wasn’t going to register as painful for him and his shitty rubber body. Because there was about a fifty percent chance that he would have complained about it if he had been given it as a scolding for trying break into his kitchen or steal food. And then a moment later he could take a bullet to the face and shrug it off as if it were nothing.

“I could be asking the same to you. Thought you were going to sneak into the kitchen and try to steal food, yet here you are laying in the middle of the deck like a jackass. What are you doing anyways?” He asked, sitting up. God he wished he had his lighter and a cigarette right now.

“Watching the stars. You wanna join me?” It was nice to see this part of his captain. It was a part of him that was considerate and calm. It was like he was a totally different person than his normal high energy self who never really gave you an option on joining him in any activity, simply because he had already decided for you and that more than likely meant you just lost a game of tag you had no intention on playing.

“Sure, why the hell not.” He shrugged, figuring it’d be best to reward this kind for the off chance that he’d get to see it again in the future. He laid down next to the rubber man, resting his head on his arms that he had folded behind his head.

As they stared up at the stars, he had to admit, it was kind of a comfortable silence. While it was odd that Luffy had woken up just for this, it probably wasn’t the oddest thing he’s done. He listen carefully for any odd breathing, and looked for any of Luffy’s usual ticks that gave away how he was feeling. But he was completely content and relaxed. Looking over at him, he kinda had the same expression he had when he was sitting on the Sunny’s figure head, though maybe not quite to that level. It was really nice seeing him like this. He wouldn’t want him to act like this all the time, but getting to share in this moment with him was nice.

Knowing Luffy not to be the type to make schemes to make someone do something, and would much rather just tell them out right that that’s what they should be doing, he’d see what he could do about making sure that there was more meat than usual at breakfast. It only felt right that he’d do something in return for him.

And that was the last thing he thought before he woke up in his bed the next morning. Odd, he didn’t actually remember falling asleep last night. The last thing he could remember was watching the stars with Luffy. Was that all just a dream? Because he was back in his bed now, and not on deck like he had been before.

Either way, he should really start brea-

His arms were stuck to his sides as if he had been tied up with rope, but softer. Looking to his sides, the culprit was obvious. Mostly all he could see was black hair obscuring most of his field of vision as he turned his head, and his dark skin wrapping around him like some sort of boa constrictor, making his skin look a sickly white in comparison.

“Luffy, you need to move so I can make breakfast.” Was all he needed to say for the barely conscious man to loosen his grip, only to rewrap them around him under his arms. He sighed and got up. This was apparently going to be the best he could get right now, so he’d make do. It’d certainly get interesting once he started cooking the meat. But he’d cross that bridge when he got to it.


End file.
